1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mirror assemblies for motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to telescoping side mirrors for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles are equipped with side mirrors to facilitate the operator of the motor vehicles to view spaces and objects behind the motor vehicle. As the motor vehicles get bigger, with the popularity of sport utility vehicles, and the loads in which the motor vehicles can haul increase, the ability for the operator of the motor vehicle to view the spaces therebehind becomes increasingly difficult. Therefore, there is a need in the art to develop a side mirror that may accommodate the operator's ability to view the spaces therebehind a large motor vehicle or a motor vehicle that is hauling a trailer therebehind.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,055, issued to Lempelius on Aug. 13, 1991, discloses an adjustable mirror assembly that allows the side mirror to be moved out and away from the motor vehicle to allow the operator to see greater spaces beyond the motor vehicle than would otherwise be seen with a traditional side mirror assembly. The mirror assembly includes a mirror housing or case that allows a portion of the tube to be stored therein. A set screw is housed within a grommet that is fixedly secured to the case. The set screw is threadingly engaged with the grommet. When the set screw is unscrewed, the case, and the mirror secured thereto, are moved along the tube until the case and mirror reach the desired location. Once in the desired location, the set screw is tightened on the tube and the case and mirror are secured in a position extending away from the motor vehicle to which the mirror assembly is attached. When such a distance is no longer required, the set screw may be loosened and the case and housing may be retracted to a position closer to the motor vehicle. This assembly is less desirable because it requires a tool to loosen die set screw and tighten the set screw. The operator of the motor vehicle may be found in a situation where he would desire the mirror and case to be extended to a position further away from the motor vehicle, but lacks the proper tool to facilitate the position change.